colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Without You - Infinite H ft. Zion.T
Descripción *'Titulo:' Without You ft. Zion.T (니가 없을 때 ft.Zion.T) 160px|right *'Artista:' INFINITE H *'Álbum:' Fly High *'Pista:' #3 *'Género:' Hip Hop, rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 17 de enero de 2013 Video full|center|400 px Hoya, Dongwoo, Zion.T Romanización niga eobseul ttaedo nae sogi tane sigan eobseul ttaeedo gyesok gidaryeo niga eobseul ttaeen da keun naindedo eori sukhae neol baraeda jugo hollo bamgireul geonil ttae jal garaneun ni munjae tto utge dwae niga neomu bogo shipeo jeonhwareul geol ttae mada tonghwaeumi cham gilgeman neukkyeojideonde jichyeo gidaen gose niga eobseul ttae neomudo hwachanghan nare neoreul motbol ttae musimko pyeolchin jigap soge niga useul ttae neomu manhi saenggangna niga eobseul ttaemyeon eobseul ttaemyeon bogopa neodo nawa gateun neukkiminji mutgopa yojeum ireon naege jeil seulpeun mal niga bogopeunde niga eobseul ttae niga eobseul ttae (niga eobseul ttae) niga eobseul ttae (niga eobseul ttae) niga eobseul ttae (niga eobseul ttae) niga eobseul ttae (niga eobseul ttae) niga eobseul ttae (niga eobseul ttae) niga eobseul ttae (niga eobseul ttae) niga eobseul ttae hollo tvreul bogo niga eobseul ttae na sanchaekhaebwado mwonga jeokjeokhae neowa georeul ttaeya nan biroso mami nohyeo eoreum ttaeng You really feel so nice But acha han sungan neowa meoreojilkka bwa nan munja hanahanado singyeongsseuge dwae yeoksi babo gatajyeo niga eobseul ttaen Baby Baby naege malhae Baby Baby soksagyeojwo Baby Baby neodo nawa ttokgachi neukkindamyeon nae soneul jababwa girl naege niga eobseul ttaecheoreom neodo naega eobseul ttaen Baby nae moksoril kiwojwo plz let me be ur love niga eobseul ttae (niga eobseul ttae) niga eobseul ttae (niga eobseul ttae) niga eobseul ttae (Without you) niga eobseul ttae (niga eobseul ttae) niga eobseul ttae (niga eobseul ttae) niga eobseul ttae (Without you) I wanna feel you We’re getting stronger I wanna listen to Cuz I love you so much I wanna feel you We’re getting stronger I wanna listen to Your voice, Song, My honey jigeum dwireul dorabomyeon niga isseul geot gatgo jumeonien gwiyeoun ni soni inneun geot gata kkyeoango janeun begaega kkok neo gatgo mwo geurae, eodil bwado da neoppunin geot gata warak hago deungeul anajul geot gatgo moksoriman deureodo hamkke inneun geot gatgo himdeul ttaeneun nae ireum bureuneun geot gata niga eobseul ttae niga eobseul ttae niga eobseul ttae niga eobseul ttae Español Incluso cuando no estas aquí,Estoy frustrado Aun cuando no tengo tiempo, Sigo esperando Cuando no estas aquí Aunque ya soy un adulto, Soy ingenuo Cuando te acompaño a tu casa, Y paseo solo en la noche Sonrió nuevamente por tu mensaje diciéndome “Llega a salvo a casa” Porque te extraño tanto, Cada vez que te hablo por teléfono El tono de llamada se siente muy largo Cuando no estás en el lugar en el que me recuesto porque estoy cansado Cuando no puedo verte en un día muy soleado Cuando abro mi cartera y veo tu sonrisa dentro, Pienso tanto en ti, Cuando no estas aquí Cuando no estas aquí, te extraño Quiero preguntarte si te sientes también así Estos días, esta clase de palabras son las más tristes para mi Quiero verte, pero cuando no estás aquí Cuando no estás aquí (Cuando no estás aquí) Cuando no estás aquí (Cuando no estás aquí) Cuando no estás aquí (Estoy sin ti) Cuando no estás aquí (Cuando no estás aquí) Cuando no estás aquí (Cuando no estás aquí) Cuando no estás aquí (Estoy sin ti) Cuando no estas aquí, Veo la televisión yo solo Cuando no estas aquí, Aun si trato de dar un paseo Se siente algo solitario, Eso solo cuando hablo contigo Que me siento aliviado, El hielo se rompe Tú realmente te sientes tan bien Pero vaya, porque podría alejarme de ti un momento Presto atención a cada uno de mis mensajes Siento que me estoy volviendo un tonto, Cuando no estas aquí Bebe, bebe, dime Bebe, bebe, susúrrame Bebe, bebe si también te sientes como yo Toma mi mano chica Cuando no estoy ahí como cuando Tú no estás ahí para mí, Bebe, levanta mi voz Por favor déjame ser tu amor Cuando no estás aquí (Cuando no estás aquí) Cuando no estás aquí (Cuando no estás aquí) Cuando no estás aquí (Estoy sin ti) Cuando no estás aquí (Cuando no estás aquí) Cuando no estás aquí (Cuando no estás aquí) Cuando no estás aquí (Estoy sin ti) Quiero sentirte Estamos cada vez fortaleciéndonos Quiero escuchar Porque te quiero tanto Quiero sentirte Estamos cada vez más fuerte Quiero escuchar Su voz, canción, Mi cariño Ahora si miro detrás de mi, Siento como que estarás ahí Siento que tu linda mano esta en mi bolsillo La almohada que abrazo para dormir se siente como tu Si, a donde sea que veo, parece que solo te veo a ti Siento como si fueras a regresar y abrazarme por detrás Cuando solo escucho tu voz, siento que estoy contigo Cuando estoy cansado siento que llamas mi nombre Cuando no estas aquí Cuando no estás aquí Cuando no estás aquí Cuando no estás aquí Hangul 니가 없을 때도 내 속이 타네 시간 없을 때에도 계속 기다려 니가 없을 때엔 다 큰 나인데도 어리숙해 널 바래다 주고 홀로 밤길을 거닐 때 잘 가라는 니 문자에 또 웃게 돼 니가 너무 보고 싶어 전화를 걸 때 마다 통화음이 참 길게만 느껴지던데 지쳐 기댄 곳에 니가 없을 때 너무도 화창한 날에 너를 못볼 때 무심코 펼친 지갑 속에 니가 웃을 때 너무 많이 생각나 니가 없을 때면 없을 때면 보고파 너도 나와 같은 느낌인지 묻고파 요즘 이런 내게 제일 슬픈 말 니가 보고픈데 니가 없을 때 니가 없을 때 (니가 없을 때) 니가 없을 때 (니가 없을 때) 니가 없을 때 (Without you) 니가 없을 때 (니가 없을 때) 니가 없을 때 (니가 없을 때) 니가 없을 때 (Without you) 니가 없을 때 홀로 tv를 보고 니가 없을 때 나 산책해봐도 뭔가 적적해 너와 걸을 때야 난 비로소 맘이 놓여 얼음 땡 You really feel so nice But 아차 한 순간 너와 멀어질까 봐 난 문자 하나하나도 신경쓰게 돼 역시 바보 같아져 니가 없을 땐 Baby Baby 내게 말해 Baby Baby 속삭여줘 Baby Baby 너도 나와 똑같이 느낀다면 내 손을 잡아봐 girl 내게 니가 없을 때처럼 너도 내가 없을 땐 Baby 내 목소릴 키워줘 plz let me be ur love 니가 없을 때 (니가 없을 때) 니가 없을 때 (니가 없을 때) 니가 없을 때 (Without you) 니가 없을 때 (니가 없을 때) 니가 없을 때 (니가 없을 때) 니가 없을 때 (Without you) I wanna feel you We’re getting stronger I wanna listen to Cuz I love you so much I wanna feel you We’re getting stronger I wanna listen to Your voice, Song, My honey 지금 뒤를 돌아보면 니가 있을 것 같고 주머니엔 귀여운 니 손이 있는 것 같아 껴안고 자는 베개가 꼭 너 같고 뭐 그래, 어딜 봐도 다 너뿐인 것 같아 와락 하고 등을 안아줄 것 같고 목소리만 들어도 함께 있는 것 같고 힘들 때는 내 이름 부르는 것 같아 니가 없을 때 니가 없을 때 니가 없을 때 니가 없을 때 Datos Categoría:INFINITE H Categoría:Zion.T